The Wubb Girls: Wubb star tour day 1
The Wubb girlz: Wubb star tour day 1 Int. Wuzzlewood, Stew get ready for the girls big tour. But first, they go to Wuzzlewood TV, where Lupe Holiday is hosting the talk show. Lupe: Welcome back! We're talking to the manager of the famous teenage girl group, Stew. The audience cheered and clapped. Stew: Thanks, Lupe. It's great to be back on your show. Lupe: So Stew, the local Wuzzlewood are gonna have to survive without the girls for a while. Stew: That's right, Lupe. The girls tour is going to take them to Canada! And I have another surprise for the audience, too! They're one of my bestest girls you all know and love... they are The Wubb Girls! The audience cheered and applauded and Sparkle, Shimmer, and Shine came on stage. Lupe: Hi girls. *The girls said hi to Lupe* So, I'm so excited to finally see you girls on my show. Shine: Thanks! We're very excited to be here before our last day in Wuzzlewood, Lupe. Lupe: So, how does it feel to be on your first day of your tour? What's the name of it again? Sparkle: Oh, you mean, "Wubb Star Tour''? It's amazing to be on the road again. Stew: It's true. After coaching an epic boy and girl group, I'm sure you all know them "Maroon 5 feat. Mindless Behavior and the Sh'Boss Boys'', they got here through hard work, talent and determination, you know? Shimmer: Exactly. And... we'll have a chance to see new fans as we go on tour today. Lupe: But there must be something- or someone- you'll miss here at home. Sparkle: Of course, I'll miss my boyfriend, Keith. I love you, babe. Shimmer: We'll miss our family and especially my boyfriend, Adam. Shine: Even though I'm single, I'll especially miss our old bandmates. Since we separated when 2010 was over. But we'll see them before we leave though. Stew: And to top it all off, they'll move on to the mega platinum tour in a few months. Lupe: Interesting, thanks you 4 for joining us! Sparkle: We love you, Lupe! Lupe: And I adore you, beautiful ladies! The Wubb Star Tour kicks off tomorrow in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. We'll be right back! The audience cheered and applauded and the girls leave the set. Stew: Ok girls, listen up because you're gonna hit it off this year. That means lots of fans, waredrobe choices, and especially rehearsals. So I decided for you to do the top three songs from your album. Shine: So what songs do we gotta do? Stew: First, sing a song. Second, the way. And third, he wasn't. Let's go. The girls are a little down that they have to leave the most popular boy and girl group in the world, Maroon 5 feat. Mindless Behavior and the Sh'Boss Boys. Stew: What's wrong? Oh, please don't tell me you're still upset about leaving the group are you? Don't worry you'll see them, when you have a free schedule on your tour. *Phone Ringing, ringtone: PYT* Hello? Griffin: Stew, I need you and the girls in my office tomorrow. I wanna give them a little pep talk before their big tour. Stew: Sure thing, we'll be in LA bright and early. *Hang up* Griffin got a little pep talk for you girls tomorrow. Sparkle: I hope it isn't bad news. Stew: I'm sure it's nothing bad nor devastating. Let's go, we got a last day concert in Wuzzlewood tonight, we want the adoring fans to hear you guys before you leave. They leave the studio and get on their bus. Their driver, CJ drive them to the Wuzzlewood Bowl for rehearsal. In the Wuzzlewood Bowl, the bus stopped and CJ let them get off the bus. Micah: Yo Stew, where do we set up? Stew: Right there at the stage like always. *Here's the girls' band- Devin, light skin, black flip hair, he plays the guitar, Micah, tan skin, long hair, he plays the bass, Logan, white, blond short hair, plays the drums, and Kevin, dark skin, black dreadlocks, he plays the keyboard.* Stew: Ok so, before you girls start singing, I got a special platform for you to stand on. The golden W. Sparkle will stand on the left, Shine in the middle, and Shimmer on the right. Remember that, ok? Shine: Got it! Stew: Good. So while the music is playing, the light will shine on Shine first as she sing the first line and the two other lights will shine on Sparkle and Shimmer, you see what I'm saying? Shimmer: Yeah. But we've been thinking, is it okay if we have Maroon 5 feat. Mindless Behavior and the Sh'boss boys be our opening act tonight? Stew: Come to think of it, that's actually a good idea. Yeah, I'll have to call Walter about that. Okay, let's get to work. They get started on rehearsal and Stew get his phone out and call Walter on asking the group to be an opening act for the show tonight. Will they do that? Find out in part 2.